Zukaang Week 2012
by DayMoon89
Summary: 7 prompts, celbrating the shipping Zukaang. Yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_Yay! I know this is a day late but anyways! This is my first time participating in Z/A Week, and I'm super excited! I really hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine._

* * *

><p>Prompt 1: Dragons<p>

Gold stared down gold, as the small creature did not back down to the intimidating human. Said human kept his gaze steady hoping the creature would get the message and bug off. The contest was quickly ended when the ever-friendly dragon hopped into Zuko's lap and started to lick his face.

"Okay, okay you got me," he chuckled, half-heartedly pushing the dragon away. The dragon ceased his licking and looked up at Zuko with a cheerful gaze. Suddenly, a rustle of bushes startled him and he turned to see Aang returning from the woods.

"Aww, he likes you Zuko," But as he spoke the dragon quickly jumped from Zuko's lap and went to greet Aang.

"Yeah, the darn thing's just too cute," he complemented. The dragon heard and sent, what seemed to be, a 'thank you' smile.

Aang and Zuko had received a message from the Sun Warrior Chief stating that 'the next generation of dragons has been born'. And one could only guess what that meant. When the two benders arrived at the civilization, they were welcomed by a small dragon, with red scales and wings also with a small amount of blue mixed in. The dragon held the traditional golden eyes, like the brightest fire.

The Sun Warrior Chief explained to them that the survival of this dragon will confirm the revival of the dragon species, and that the two of them were required to take care of it. The two were happy to oblige and with that left the civilization with a new passenger aboard Appa.

Now, they were located in a safe patch in a forest, settling in for the night to prepare to return to the Fire Nation Palace the next day. The dragon was healthy and playful, and just didn't seem to ever run out of energy. It warmed up to both boys easily, they warmed up to it; the dragon was a nice addition to the family.

As, the sun set and the moon rose in the sky, the three settled down around the small campfire. "Zuko, what do you think we should name him," Aang inquired.

"I dunno, what do you think," he responded, pulling Aang closer to him. The Airbender rested his head on the shoulder of the other boy, snuggling closer to his warmth.

"I think we should name him Zuko, because he has eyes _just _like yours," Aang contemplated.

Zuko let out a small chuckle, and placed a small kiss on the younger boy's temple. "Zuko, huh, but don't you think it would be confusing to have two Zukos in the palace," he stated.

Aang re-thought about it for a moment, and suddenly his face lit up. "How about we name him Kuzon, just like my friend," Aang asked.

"Kuzon, that's perfect. What do you think little guy, you like the name Kuzon," Zuko cooed at the young dragon.

The dragon, now Kuzon, looked up curiously from his playing and ran towards them, hopping up into Aang's lap. The two boys laughed mirthfully, both stroking the dragon's smooth head. "I'm beginning to think he favors you more," Zuko inquired.

"No I think he loves us both, just my lap is more comfortable than yours," Aang retorted playfully.

"Oh really," Zuko questioned glaring lightheartedly at the Airbender. Aang smiled innocently back at him, eyes shining with glee.

"Yes, really," the Airbender joked. Kuzon licked Zuko's hand as if to say 'Aang's right'. Aang couldn't help but laugh joyfully at the idea, but then quickly noticed Zuko looking at him with a false pout on his face. He promptly kissed Zuko deeply in apology. The two gazed at each other for a few moments before turning back to the fire.

For the rest of the evening, the three sat huddled together in the warmth of the fire, enjoying the peace and quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review, they are greatly appreciated!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! Day 2! I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: Not Mine._

* * *

><p>Prompt 2: Impossible Odds<p>

Zuko woke up suddenly for no particular reason, no nightmares, no noise, no movement, he just… woke up. He leaned over to look at the bright green numbers on his alarm clock, 6:05 a.m. He turned back to lie on his back, the white ceiling above him. Zuko felt no need to sleep anymore, besides it was already too late to try and sleep but too early to rise, so he just lay in bed.

He felt a small movement to his side, and looked over to see his lover turning to face him, mumbling quietly in his sleep. Zuko smiled at the sight of his lover resting peacefully, it brought him comfort, to that the boy was able to sleep easily. Though deep in his thoughts, Zuko couldn't help but ask how he was graced with such a wonderful gift.

It was three years ago, when he was 17, still living with his father and sister. Life was a mess, bruised and beaten constantly by his father, Uncle competing for custody, and his sister slowly losing her mind. He'd managed to hide it well enough from his friends and teachers, not wanting to drag them into any trouble.

He'd tried several times to escape, to get away from this living hell, but his father was too powerful and had too many eyes to catch him if he tried. So, he was forced to undertake the beatings, which got worse and worse each time, and watch from the sidelines as his sister's grip on the world began to fade away, until he met Aang.

Inside him lived a real boy who craved for comfort and love, so it wasn't hard for him to accept the fact that he was drawn to Aang. He knew it from the moment he saw him outside the school. Bald, tattooed head was facing downward, tongue sticking out in concentration, and hand scribbling fluently over the notepad in his lap. The boy was new; he knew this because he would certainly have remembered seeing him. He continued to watch as he scribbled on the paper, when suddenly he looked up and met Zuko's eyes. Surprising to Zuko, he'd smiled big and happy, and Zuko mentally freaked.

His heart clenched as he watched Aang pack up his small amount of belongings, and began to walk towards him. Zuko turned to run, but Aang appeared in front him, smile never faltering. "Hi my name's Aang," he spoke cheerfully.

His brain melted inside his skull at the sound of his voice. He struggled for words, his voice abandoning him at the worst possible moment. "Uh-I'm Z-Zuko," he uttered barely loud enough.

"Nice to meet you Zuko," Aang said, still smiling. A voice called out Aang's name in the distance and the two boys turned to see a tan girl with dark brown hair waving at him. Aang gave a small wave back, and turned back to Zuko. "Sorry gotta go, but I hope I get to talk to you again."

With that Aang took off towards the girl and the others around her, the group began to walk away from the school grounds, and Zuko watched them until they were out of sight.

He knew that he would never forget the boy with the strange blue tattoos. His image was forever stuck in his mind, even during the worst moments at his home, just thinking about his smile brightened up his soul a little.

And each day after that first greeting he talked with Aang, some days more than others. After a month, they would go into long conversations. They quickly became great friends, and Zuko was thrilled. It seemed as if by just having Aang in his life, it brightened up his world. Iroh was gaining of custody, Azula was taken to a mental hospital for a diagnosis, and his father had backed off. With Iroh on his tail Ozai couldn't focus mainly on beating him and they lessened with each passing day.

Though he wondered if his luck had taken a detour on the day Aang asked him how he'd gotten his scar. The one thing he wanted most was not to have to tell Aang the horrible story, not to have to drag him into his life.

It had started out a normal day, he went to school, the same dreary routine, he talked to Aang during lunch like always. It was a normal conversation, but suddenly Aang started to look at him questioningly and he looked as if he were contemplating something. The look disappeared and he spoke up: "Zuko how'd you get your scar?"

He stuttered for an answer at first, but decided to surrender and just tell him the truth. Zuko explained the story of when he'd came home after school, during his freshman year, and his father was running ramped through the house destroying every piece of furniture in his path. When he finally noticed Zuko still standing shocked in the doorway, Ozai lunged at the boy knocking him to the ground and beating him with all his strength.

Zuko slid away and ran through the house desperately trying to get out of his father's grasp. But once again the boy was tackled, right in front of the burning fireplace. Without hesitation Ozai rolled the boy into the fire forcing his face to be burned. Luckily Ozai dropped him before any serious or fatal damage could be done. Thus leaving Zuko with half his face burned.

The rest of the day continued undifferentiated, but that night he arrived home to see three police cars sitting in his driveway and his father being forced out of the house in handcuffs. It certainly was a sight to see. His uncle quickly explained to him that the custody battle had been won and Ozai was going to jail, and Zuko was going to live with Iroh.

After hearing the news Zuko quickly got in his car and drove over to Aang's house. The two sat in Aang's room that night, Zuko explained the whole story and how now he was going to live with his uncle. It was following the ending of his life tale, that Aang had pulled him in and kissed him breathless.

Their relationship bloomed, even after Zuko graduated he stayed with his uncle, taking some classes online and waiting for Aang to graduate. When the time came, the two boys moved out of their homes and got their own apartment in a different city, closer to the schools they attended.

And now at 7:30 a.m. Zuko heard Aang stir and awaken next to him. He turned to meet his lover's opening eyes, and Aang smiled at him. "What're you doing up so early," Aang murmured voice thick with sleep.

"Oh you know just thinking," Zuko said quietly.

"Well they better be happy thoughts 'cause I don't need you all upset and broody this early," He joked kindly.

Zuko placed a small kiss on the other boy's lips, only to have Aang promptly deepen it. _Against all impossible odds,_ he thought,_ I've ended up with great friends, a fantastic life, and a wonderful boyfriend._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Woops, sorry I'm a day late with this one! I was planning on posting it yesterday, but I got distracted and it completely slipped my mind, so today you get 2 prompts in one day, Yay! Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Prompt 3: Gold and Scarlet<p>

The rain poured down in heavy sheets, mixing with the tears of the several mourners on this dismal day. Within the rain, under the canopy stood the closest friends of the lost one colored in the Fire Nation's traditional colors, gold and scarlet.

Aang knew he was never going to be able to look at those colors ever again. They would remind Aang of him, and this day, and all the memories that come with it. He watched tearfully as each of his friends placed a flower of their choosing into the bouquet lying on the casket. Katara stepped forward, guided by her father's arms and laid a silver Moon Blossom in the bouquet. As her blue eyes filled with tears, she turned into her father's chest, and sobbed. Quietly Hakoda paid his respect and laid a blue Ice Rose down, then quickly guided Katara away from the sight.

The rest lay their flowers down, until he was the only one remaining. The circle around him stepped back to make space, and he stepped forward to meet the mahogany casket. In his hands lay a scarlet Fire Lily, petals outlined in a simple gold, gently he leaned forward and set the flower in the center of the bouquet. As the rest of the crowd dismissed after the last flower was placed, Aang stood and watched as the casket disappeared into the ground, forever holding the gold and scarlet flower and his lost love. Before leaving, he whispered one last goodbye:

"I'll miss you Zuko."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review, it is so very greatly appreciated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_This one is NOT my best, I was stuck on this prompt so I hope you like it_

* * *

><p>Prompt 4: Tattoos<p>

Zuko's head pounded with such ferocity, that he feared that it was shaking the whole bed. He squeezed his eyes closed, willing the pounding to cease, after a few moments the severe pounding reduced to a dull ache. Reluctantly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, the red sheets pooling at his side.

With a deep breath, he slowly opened his eyes, the room began to spin and black ate at his vision. For a second he thought he was going to faint, so he put his head between his knees and reclosed his eyes. Zuko struggled for memory, trying to recollect thoughts that may bring answers to why he was in such a terrible condition.

His body gradually began to stiffen and ache, with that he decided maybe it was best to stay in bed for the day. Zuko lie back down, staring up at the white ceiling above him. In instinct he looked over to the alarm clock lying next to his bed, 10:05 a.m. How had he slept in so late? Zuko was usually one to rise with the sun, none of this made any sense.

He tried to think back to events of the night before, but his mind drew a blank. The last thing he could faintly remember before it blurred was going to the club downtown with his friends Sokka, Toph, and Katara. It seemed as if walking through the doors wiped his memory clean.

A loud ring echoed off the walls, startling him and making his nerves clench, bringing more pain. He leaned towards the desk next to his bed and saw that it was just his phone going off. Zuko picked it up and read the screen, Toph's number flashed on the screen. He clicked _enter_ and read the message: _Did you have fun last night? Sure does look like you did(: P.S. If you're wondering Katara helped me type this._

Zuko looked at the bottom of the screen and noticed a link, so he clicked on it. The screen flashed and a picture appeared, the photo was absolutely shocking. It was a picture of him kissing a boy with arrow tattoos. "What the hell," he murmured quietly.

After staring at the picture for what seemed like forever, he quickly jumped out of bed and hurried to get dressed. He immediately regretted this for his head pounded the whole time. Zuko burst through his door and rushed down the stairs of his apartment building. The sunlight did nothing to help with his headache, but he did his best disregard it, hurrying to get to his car.

By now the pain was a motivation, pushing him to continue down the road and not stop until he reached his destination. Zuko pulled into the driveway, parked his car, and jumped out. He promptly walked up to the door of the big estate, doing his best not just to pound the door clear in, he knocked on the door. He irritably stood at the door, waiting for an answer. The door swung open in a clean motion revealing the innocent looking girl behind it. "Yes Zuko," Toph asked sweetly, a smug smile tugging at her lips.

"What happened last night," he demanded angrily. She took a small step back, motioning with her hand for him to come inside. Rolling his eyes, he stepped inside and followed her to the living room, where they both took a seat across from each other.

"So, Zuko, what did you want to know," she spoke, her voice sweet but her expression taunting.

"I'm serious, Toph, I need to know," he pleaded. She no longer tried to remain innocent, a Cheshire grin spreading across her lips in a triumphant smile. "Doesn't the picture explain it all?"

"No, that just explains that I kissed a stranger not-,"he stopped himself when he noticed Katara walk in from the kitchen. She froze in her steps and tried to smile sweetly through the cup of tea she was drinking. "Uh, hey Zuko what're you doing here?"

"He's here to find out why he was making out with a stranger," she said before he could answer. An 'Oh' expression crossed Katara's face. As she took a seat on the couch next to Toph, Zuko heard her whisper something that sounded like, "Do you think he's found it yet."

Toph smile and shook her head no, Katara started to giggle. _This just keeps getting weirder and weirder, _he thought. He watched the two girls questioningly, before asking: "So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Oh yeah, so last night we went out to the club, and while there you met a boy, the one you were kissing, and his name was Aang. And I'm assuming the reason you don't remember any of this is because you and Sokka had an drinking contest and both of you ended up passing out drunk," Toph explained, face serious.

"And you should probably check out the inside of your arm," Katara piped in cheerfully. Toph instantly punched her in the arm, and started to yell at her. Zuko had stopped listening because he was caught up in what seemed like a tattoo of a heart on his arm, right under his wrist.

The tattoo was a bright red and it had the initials _Z + A_, written in it. Zuko could only guess what that meant. He looked up from his arm to see the girls had stopped fighting. "I probably shoulda mentioned that there was a _tattoo _artist there and you thought it would be a good idea for you and Aang to get matching hearts, so Aang has one just like that. You were really drunk," Toph said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Great not only did he apparently have a boyfriend who was a total stranger him, he also had a tattoo. Things could not get any worse. Before he could answer the doorbell rang, and Toph went to go answer it. The living room remained quiet as he and Katara listened in on who was at the door. "Ah, Aang what a nice surprise we were just talking about you," Toph spoke her voice echoing throughout the giant home.

Zuko felt his heart clench; he stands corrected, _now_ things couldn't get any worse. How in the world was he supposed to talk to a person he was supposed to know but absolutely no idea whom he was. Zuko turned his attention the other way when the two entered the room. "Katara will you come help me with something in the kitchen," he heard Toph say.

Great, now they were going to leave him alone with him. Sighing, he forced himself to look up, he watched as Aang took a seat in the couch across from him. He found himself intrigued, Aang certainly was handsome, he looked about his age, tall, and he had muscle but not enough to be bulgy. "So Toph told me that you don't remember anything about last night, sorry about that," Aang apologized.

"There's no need to apologize, from what I know this is my fault for drinking way too much," Zuko responded. He felt bad that Aang felt the need to apologize for his own faults.

"I should be the one apologizing, I made you get this tattoo," Zuko quickly added, showing Aang the red heart on his wrist. Aang gave a small smirk. "Well I can't say I mind having it, it's something to remind me of you."

Zuko felt his cheeks flush. Aang smile brightly at him, and Zuko continued to be lost for words, Aang certainly did know how to make an impression. Before he could respond, Aang had gotten up and was now sitting next to him.

His cheeks flushed more. Zuko looked up into his bright grey eyes and smiled. Abruptly he felt Aang's lips on his own. It felt like fire, sparks seemed burst in his veins, if only he'd remembered this from last night. His lips felt soft against his own. Aang's hand gripped his wrist where the tattoo was, and he smirked against his lips. Okay, so maybe having a secret boyfriend and a heart tattoo wasn't that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it's late! I hope you like it._

* * *

><p>Prompt 5: Yin and Yang<p>

Zuko swerved through the trees, heart pumping fiercely and feet pounding on the ground. He had no idea how long he could keep going, he could barely breathe and his body was aching furiously. Zuko dodged another tree he kept running blindly hoping to find a good hiding place. Up ahead a wide tree stood in his path, without hesitation he hope up onto the tree and started to climb. Within a few steps a sharp set of teeth grabbed hold of his calf, yanking him back onto the ground.

The dogs had finally caught up with him, which meant the men weren't far behind, how could he escape? He fought of the dogs the best he could, tossing one off only to be tackled down by another. It was hopeless, he was already drained of energy and strength he couldn't contain the dogs forever. A fierce wind sent the dogs flying off of him.

Zuko looked around he could not detect a source that could've developed a strong wind like that. But as the dogs began to charge back, he discovered that a young man no older than him was sending out the waves of wind. To his surprise the man began to send whips of water at the animals, sending them off whimpering.

The sound of thudding boots began to the approach, which meant the search team had finally caught up with their dogs. Wearily he lifted his head up, he watched as the ground lifted up quickly sending the men flying in every direction. The same man had caused this to, it was all too confusing, but Zuko was too drained to think about it.

He felt soft hands on his face, and he opened his eyes to see the young man who had saved him. "Are you okay," the man asked.

Normally, Zuko would've retorted with a snide comment and a burst of fire, but all he could do was utter a weak "No". The man's hand went down to his calf where the dog had bit him earlier. "Katara," he heard the man call out.

Suddenly, a girl with a tan face and azure blue eyes appeared, her hands covered in water and she placed them on the gash in his leg. The relief was instant, but his body was still sore. "We have to get him back to camp," she spoke, but her words sounded muffled.

It felt as if his ears were stuffed with cotton, he could no longer understand what any of them were saying. And as the black began to eat away at his vision, he succumbed quickly to the darkness.

The first thing Zuko noticed when he awoke was that the room was unnaturally bright. It felt as if he were staring up into the sun, so he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the light had dimmed and it was much easier to adjust to. Without moving too much, he looked around the room. The walls were tan and clay-like. There were two windows and one door, all three shut, and beside the bed, the man who had saved him sat asleep in a chair.

He turned his head towards the man, but as he did so it sent a shock through his body, causing him to scream in pain. Quickly he returned to his original position, trying to will the pain away. The young man was awake and alert beside him, Zuko silently felt bad for having woken him up. "Oh you're awake, yeah I would advise not to move too much," he said sheepishly.

Zuko sent him a 'no duh' look. "Well, um, I'm Aang, by the way," he stated.

"I'm Zuko, and thank you," Zuko said weakly.

"For what," Aang inquired.

"For saving my life," he answered. Zuko saw a small pink blush appear on the other man's face. "Well, I should go get Katara, best to get started on your healing quickly," Aang said before walking out of the room.

And each day after that, whenever he awoke Aang would be there, sometimes still asleep or already awake. Aang helped him walk around the room to help rehabilitate his leg. Most days Katara would come in with Aang to help heal his wounds. Time passed and Zuko met some of Aang's other friends, like Sokka who was Katara's brother, and Toph, a blind girl with amazing earthbending abilities.

One day, a few weeks after arriving at the camp, Aang pointed out the necklace he was wearing. "Zuko, where'd you get that necklace," Aang asked curiously.

Zuko felt himself blush a little, at the fact someone had actually noticed him wearing the jewelry. "I got it from my mom when I was young," he answered.

"Can I see it," Aang asked him. Without answering he unclipped the chain and held it out to Aang. He watched curiously as Aang pulled out a necklace from his shirt. It was the Yang symbol, the black swirl with the white dot on it, and Aang placed Zuko's necklace next to it, the Yin symbol, the white swirl with the black dot on it.

Zuko gaped at the necklace, it was a perfect fit his and Aang's necklaces formed the full Yin Yang symbol. Aang stood up and then took a seat next to him on the bed. He reached around Zuko re-clipping the necklace for him. Aang gave a small smile. "What do you think it means," he murmured quietly.

"I don't know but it must be pretty important," Zuko responded, smiling back. He felt Aang's lips on his own, and it couldn't have felt more right. Silently, he gratefully thanked his mom for the necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_This is hot off the press. Apologies for posting this late._

* * *

><p>Prompt 6: The Past<p>

There must be some sort of mysterious strength that I just haven't discovered yet. Because as I sit here feeling sorry for myself, I wonder about the other people crushed by the war. How do the mothers' who have lost their children keep going, the husbands' that watch their innocent wives' get murdered, or the poor orphans with less than 1 full meal per day. They all have such a huge burden, a horrible weight constantly hanging above them, like their own personal storm cloud.

And while those people continue to march through life, I sit here on this small cot, crying for myself, believing there's no hope, I've lost everything, and yet I still have to give everything. Thinking this just makes me feel worse, because then I realize all this pain exists in the world because of me. I am a failure, I tell myself, each and every day. Though no one sees it, my friends smile and laugh along with me, but if I let them see the pain, I would just cause them more.

I'm alone in my fight, my fight for others', for the ones who have lost their loved ones, starve each day, or die fighting for a tyrant. I force myself to think of the happy, but the happy always ends with the sad.

After the invasion, is when this really began to set in, and I even saw the pain within my friends. Katara and Sokka weighted down by the loss of their mother and the lack of their father. Toph was hidden all her life with parents who don't understand. And then there is Zuko. Zuko who defied his father, was burnt and banished, lost his mother, an abusive (and insane) sister, and so much more, he had it the hardest of all, and yet I still feel sorry for myself.

Sadness hung in the air while we were stationed at the Western Air Temple, but we all covered it up with our own layer of happiness, of sarcasm, of toughness, or of aloofness. We each have our own layer of paint that no one, not even each other, can see through. Maybe I should start feeling sorry for all of us.

It was our first night on Ember Island, Katara and Zuko had returned from their trip the day before. I lay in my bed, listening to silence, everybody had fallen asleep, or so I thought. Usually about now was the time I lay and just think about the pain, at night was when I let the paint drip away and the tears flowed. I would never share the pain, it would hurt too many, so I kept it to myself.

But what I didn't expect, on that ordinary night, was for someone to hear me. I heard the footsteps first, then the voice. When the quiet footsteps began to echo, I quickly became quiet expecting Katara to walk through my door. As unelected mother of the family, she was the first person I'd expect to come comfort me, in the chance of her actually hearing me. Then the voice: "Aang, are you okay?"

Immediately I knew it was Zuko, I had become accustomed to hearing his voice since he'd joined our group. "Y-yeah, I'm f-f-fine," I stuttered, voice thick with tears.

I didn't do a great job of covering up, since in the moment Zuko stepped into the doorway, golden eyes shining in the dark. "Well, no offense, but you don't look fine," he said offering a small smile.

I tried to smile back but my lips quivered too much. Hesitantly, Zuko came and sat at the edge of my bed. Something inside me snapped, the dam holding back all my feelings cracked beyond repair, letting all the emotions flow. The tears began to pour from eyes before I could stop them. "I don't think I can do it, Zuko," I said, my throat felt clogged and the words came out thick.

Zuko opened his arms and I fell in easily, his warm and comforting embrace just made the tears flow more, but oh how it felt good. He just sat there hugging me, comforting me, and I cried, I cried for the Airbenders, for Katara, Sokka, and Toph, for Zuko, for me, and for the world. The tears flowed, running down my cheeks, and soaking Zuko's shirt; it felt great, to finally be comforted and let my emotions free.

After a while had passed, my tears dried up and my energy drained. So I just lay there in Zuko's arms, enjoying the warmth. I felt like I should say something but I couldn't come up with the right thing. "You know you don't have to do it alone, we're all here for you," Zuko spoke up.

The tears threatened to spill, but I held them back, I was done crying. "I know, but I can't afford to let any of you guys get hurt, I've already hurt the Airbenders by leaving them," I forced myself to say.

Zuko turned so we were facing each other, his golden eyes were stern. "But by doing this alone you're hurting us, let us help, we will get through this together," Zuko told me.

I was lost for words, so I just nodded and kept repeating "OK" over and over. For the rest of the night I lay in his arms, and slept better than I ever had. That mysterious strength those people possessed, that kept them going, it was love. To know they had at least one person that loved them, they continued for that person, and I'd finally found mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:_ Please_ Review**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I finally finished!_

* * *

><p>Zuko sighed into the phone as Aang explained. Bumi was a non-bender, now at the age of 6 they knew that he was not graced with the ability to bend. He knew Aang would love his children whole heartedly, bending abilities or not, but he also knew that Aang's whole race depended on an Airbender child. "What about the new baby," Zuko asked, referring to the 7 month pregnant Katara.<p>

"I'm not sure, Katara says that he or she feels strong, but we can only hope," Aang answered. They talked for a little while longer before Aang excused himself, saying he needed to attend to Katara. With a short goodbye, Zuko hung up the phone and leaned back in his office chair.

Zuko remembered back when Katara and Aang first got together; Aang had been so focused on having to repopulate the Airbenders, and Zuko wanted to help as much as possible, he felt he needed to redeem the past Firelords' mistakes. After a fruitless search for any signs of any living Airbenders, they knew that it was only up to Aang having his own children.

Aang had been dating Katara for only a few years, and he felt it wrong to pressure her to do something so big. The Airbender was 18 when he proposed to her, and only a few years later they'd had Kya. Zuko fondly remembered Aang being extremely excited when his first child was born. He'd gushed for hours over the phone, and all the Firebender could do was listen and smile.

Years later, they soon discovered Kya's ability to Waterbend. Aang had still been proud of his daughter, and that she'd carry on the Southern Water Tribe bending for her mother, but Zuko could tell his slight disappointment.

When Bumi was born, the routine started all over again. But Zuko couldn't complain, he wanted this as badly as Aang did, it was another step in healing the scars his nation had left on the world. Now they knew of Bumi's progress, with another baby on the way. Zuko could only hope this would be the one.

He'd visited the Southern Water Tribe for the birth of the baby. It was a beautiful baby boy, and Zuko could see plain as day, how attached Aang was to this baby. Tenzin, they named him, looked like Aang in so many ways with his gray eyes and brunette hair. Zuko felt confident in this time.

He received monthly, sometimes weekly, phone calls from Aang. He told him about things Tenzin did, or just a small action that made Aang believe more. "I believe in Tenzin," Aang said one call, "I love all my children equally, you know that, but there's just something about him."

"I understand Aang," he replied. It seemed that conversation had determined the future, barely a year after that phone call, Aang told him the news.

It was a few days before Aang usually called him, so he wasn't expecting any call that day. He was working in his office when the phone rang; Zuko had nearly jumped out of his chair at the sound. Gathering his thoughts, Zuko answered and to his suprise he heard Aang's voice on the other side.

"Zuko, ohmyspirits, you're not going believe this. It's Tenzin," Aang cried, "He's an Airbender."

He almost dropped the phone in shock; it took him a minute before he could get his voice to respond. "A-Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes, I saw him, we were at the park and the kids were playing tag and he propelled himself into a tree. I can't believe Zuko, he's an Airbender," Aang explained. That's when the tears began to spill; he could here Aang's cries of happiness over his silent sobs. Tears poured from his eyes, emotions wracking his body, it was all so surreal. After a moment, he wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Zuko, I-I'm making you Godfather," Aang said suddenly. Zuko felt himself choke up once more, was he hearing correctly.

"You've been with me and supported me in everything I've done, it's the least I could do," Aang continued, sniffing.

"Thank you, so much," Zuko replied.

"No Zuko, thank you," he insisted. Zuko felt so relieved, knowing that the world was slowly healing, the scar slowly fading away. They had made it through this part, and he believed that Aang and he could continue to heal the world, together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Myah~! The feels, I cried. I hope you enjoy, please R&R! It's greatly appreaciated.**


End file.
